Tarzan (univers de fiction)
Le monde de Tarzan Tarzan Disney Œuvres composant l'univers de fiction Romans et Nouvelles Article détaillé Tarzan Films Films avec Elmo Lincoln ;1918 : Tarzan chez les Singes (Tarzan of the Apes) de Scott Sidney avec Gordon Griffith, Elmo Lincoln :La première apparition de tarzan dans le premier film est Gordon Griffith dans le rôle du Tarzan jeune, le rôle du tarzan adulte revenant à Elmo Lincoln, le deuxième Tarzan. ;1918 : Le roman de Tarzan (The Romance of Tarzan) de Wilfred Lucas avec Elmo Lincoln :-- ;1921 : Les Dernières Aventures de Tarzan (The Adventures of Tarzan) de Robert F. Hills avec Elmo Lincoln :-- Films avec Gene Pollar ;1920 : La Revanche de Tarzan (The Revenge of Tarzan) de Harry J. Revier avec Gene Pollar :-- ;1920 : Le Retour de Tarzan (The Return of Tarzan) de Harry J. Revier avec Gene Pollar :-- Films avec Perce Dempsey Tabler ;1920 : Le Fils de Tarzan (The Son of Tarzan) de Harry J. Revier et Arthur Flaven avec Perce Dempsey Tabler :-- Films avec James Pierce ;1927 : Tarzan et le Lion d’Or (Tarzan and the Golden Lion) de John P. McGowan avec James Pierce :-- Films avec Frank Merrill ;1928 : Tarzan the Mighty de Ray Taylor et Jack Nelson avec Frank Merrill :-- ;1929 : Tarzan le Tigre (Tarzan the Tiger) de Henry Mc Rae, avec Frank Merrill :-- Films avec Johnny Weissmuller ;1932 : Tarzan l'homme singe (Tarzan the Ape Man) de W.S. Van Dyke avec Johnny Weissmuller, Neil Hamilton :-- ;1934 : Tarzan et sa compagne (Tarzan and his mate) de Jack Conway, Cedric Gibbons avec Johnny Weissmuller, Maureen O'Sullivan :-- ;1936 : Tarzan s'évade (Tarzan Escapes) de Richard Thorpe avec Maureen O'Sullivan, Johnny Weissmuller :-- ;1939 : Tarzan trouve un fils (Tarzan finds a son) de Richard Thorpe avec Johnny Weissmuller, Maureen O'Sullivan :-- ;1941 : Le Trésor de Tarzan (Tarzan's secret treasure) de Richard Thorpe avec Johnny Weissmuller, Maureen O'Sullivan :-- ;1942 : Les Aventures de Tarzan à New-York (Tarzan's New York Adventure) de Richard Thorpe avec Johnny Weissmuller, Maureen O'Sullivan :-- ;1943 : Le Triomphe de Tarzan (Tarzan Triumphs) de William Thiele. avec Johnny Weissmuller, Johnny Sheffield :-- ;1943 : Le Mystère de Tarzan (Tarzan's Desert Mystery) de W. Thiele. avec Johnny Weissmuller, Johnny Sheffield :-- ;1945 : Tarzan et les Amazones (Tarzan and the Amazons) de K. Neuman. avec Johnny Weissmuller, Brenda Joyce :-- ;1946 : Tarzan et la femme-léopard (Tarzan and the Leopard Woman) de K. Neuman. avec Johnny Weissmuller, Brenda Joyce :-- ;1947 : Tarzan et la chasseresse (Tarzan and the Huntress) de K. Neuman. avec Johnny Weissmuller, Brenda Joyce :-- ;1948 : Tarzan et les sirènes (Tarzan and the Mermaids) de Robert Florey avec Johnny Weissmuller, Brenda Joyce :-- Films avec Buster Crabbe ;1933 : Tarzan l’Intrépide (Tarzan the Fearless) de Robert Hill avec Buster Crabbe :-- Films avec Bruce Bennett sous le nom Herman Brix ;1935 : Les Nouvelles Aventures de Tarzan (The New Adventures of Tarzan) de Edward Kull avec Herman Brix :aka Tarzan's New Adventure (USA: TV title) ;1938 : Tarzan l’Invincible (Tarzan and the Green Goddess) de E. Kull avec Herman Brix :-- Films avec Glenn Morris ;1938 : La Revanche de Tarzan (Tarzan's Revenge) de D. Ross Lederman avec Glenn Morris :-- Films avec Lex Barker ;1949 : Tarzan et la Fontaine Magique (Tarzan's Magic Fountain) de Lee Sholem avec Lex Barker et Brenda Joyce :-- ;1950 : Tarzan et la Belle Esclave (Tarzan and the Slave Girl) de Lee Sholem avec Lex Barker :Tarzan and the Jungle Queen (USA) ;1951 : Tarzan's Peril avec Lex Barker :aka Jungle Queen :aka Tarzan and the Jungle Queen (UK) :aka Tarzan's Mate in Peril (USA) :aka Tarzan and the Arrow of Death (USA) ;1952 : Tarzan Défenseur de la Jungle (Tarzan's Savage Fury) de Cy Endfield avec Lex Barker :aka Tarzan, the Hunted ;1953 : Tarzan et la diablesse (Tarzan and the She-Devil) de R. Neumann avec Lex Barker :-- Films avec Clint Walker ;1954 : Jungle Gents avec Clint Walker sous le nom de Jett Norman :-- Films avec Gordon Scott ;1955 : Tarzan chez les Soukoulous (Tarzan's Hidden Jungle) de Harold Schuster avec Gordon Scott :-- ;1957 : Tarzan et le Safari Perdu (Tarzan and the Lost Safari) de Bruce Humberstone avec Gordon Scott :-- ;1958 : Le Combat Mortel de Tarzan (Tarzan's Fight for Life) de B. Humberstone avec Gordon Scott :-- ;1958 : Tarzan and the Trappers avec Gordon Scott :-- ;1959 : La Plus grande aventure de Tarzan (Tarzan's greatest adventure) de John Guillermin avec Gordon Scott, Sean Connery, Sarah Shane de John Guillermin, avec Gordon Scott, et Sean Connery :-- ;1960 : Tarzan, le Magnifique (Tarzan the Magnificent) de Robert Day avec Gordon Scott :-- Films avec Denny Miller ;1959 : Tarzan, l’Homme-Singe (Tarzan, the Ape Man) de Joseph Newman avec Denny Miller :-- Films avec Jock Mahoney ;1962 : Tarzan aux Indes (Tarzan Goes to India) de John Guillermin avec Jock Mahoney et Lea Gordon :-- ;1963 : Tarzan's Three Challenges avec Jock Mahoney :-- Films avec Ron Ely ;1966 : Tarzan and the Perils of Charity Jones avec Ron Ely :-- ;1967 : Tarzan's Jungle Rebellion avec Ron Ely :aka Tarzan and the Blue Stone of Heaven (USA) ;1967 : Tarzan and the Mountains of the Moon avec Ron Ely :-- ;1968 : Tarzan and the Four O'Clock Army avec Ron Ely :-- ;1970 : Tarzan's Deadly Silence avec Ron Ely :-- Films avec Mike Henry ;1966 : Tarzan and the Valley of Gold de R. Day avec Mike Henry :-- ;1967 : Tarzan et le Jaguar Maudit (Tarzan and the Great River) de R. Day avec Mike Henry :-- ;1968 : Tarzan et l’Enfant de la jungle (Tarzan and the Jungle Boy) de R. Day avec Mike Henry :-- Films avec Miles O'Keeffe ;1981 : Tarzan, the Ape Man avec Miles O'Keeffe :-- Films avec Christophe Lambert ;1983 : Greystoke, la légende de Tarzan (Greystone the legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes) de Hugh Hudson avec Christophe Lambert, Andie MacDowell :-- Films avec Casper Van Dien ;1997 : Tarzan et la cité perdue (Tarzan and the Lost City) de Carl Schenkel avec Casper Van Dien, Jane March :-- Séries télévisées ;1966 : Tarzan :Avec Ron Ely ;1991-1994 : Tarzán :Avec Wolf Larson ;1996-97 : Les Aventures Fantastiques de Tarzan (Tarzan: The Epic Adventures) :Avec Joe Lara. En 22 épisodes de 52 minutes. ;2003 : Jane et Tarzan (Tarzan) :avec Travis Fimmel, Sarah Wayne Callies, Mitch Pileggi, Lucy Lawless. en 8 épisodes. l'action se passe à New-York de nos jours. Cette série a été abortée par les studios Warner Bros. La série est donc incomplète. Bandes dessinées Comics Livres audio Jeux vidéo Jouets Tarzan Disney Films Films d'animation ;1999 : Tarzan (Tarzan) de Kevin Lima, Chris Buck avec Tony Goldwyn, Minnie Driver :-- ;2000 : Tarzan (Tarzan) de Olivier Bonneau :-- ;2001 : La Légende de Tarzan et Jane (Tarzan & Jane) de Victor Cook, Steve Loter avec Olivia d'Abo, Jeff Bennett :-- ;2005 : Tarzan 2 avec Harrison Chad :Sortie directement DVD. Séries télévisées Dessins animés ;2002 : La Légende de Tarzan :En 39 épisode de 25 minutes Jeux de société Jeux vidéo Pastiches Bandes dessinées *''Akim, avec son gorille et ses 2 guenons insupportables *Ka-Zar'' (comics deMarvel) avec Za-Bu, un tigre à dents de sabre *''Sheena, la reine de la jungle *Yataca, le fils du soleil, avec son petit singe facétieux *Zembla'' avec un kangourou, un chat sauvage, et un prestidigitateur maladroit aux innombrables chamailleries Parodie Dessins animés ;1999 : Tarzoon la honte de la jungle de Picha :-- Musiques ;Annie Cordy Jane la Tarzane se pavane de liane en liane :-- Activités de fans Cosplay Collections Voir Collection de jouets Études Étude de l'univers de fiction Tarzan Élevé par des animaux Le cri de Tarzan Tarzan, roi de la jungle Moyen de locomotion, la lianne Écologiste avant l'heure ? Le choix entre le monde des animaux et celui des hommes Tarzan face à la théorie de l'Évolution Les personnes entourant Tarzan Jane Cheeta Autour de l'univers de fiction Inspirations Ce qui a inspiré l'univers. Chronologie de l'univers de fiction de Tarzan Importantes évolutions du monde imaginaire. Droits et domaine juridique Entreprise a l'exclusivité de Tarzan sur tous les domaines. Il est accepté (sans aucune jurisprudence ni contrat) que vous puissez faire vos propres extensions aux jeux et les distribuer sans aucune rémunération, sans license et sans officialisation. Il est accepté (sans aucune jurisprudence ni contrat) d'écrire des textes, des fanfix, des romans sans aucune rémunération, et sans officialisation. Lexique ;Tarzan la banane :-- ;Tarzoun, Tarzounnet :Petit nom affectueux de tarzan de ces fans. Personnalités importantes Aucune connue. Groupes (entreprise, association ou autre) Aucun connu. Conventions et évènements Les réunions, manifestations des fans du monde imaginaire. Aucune connue. Univers de fiction connexes Aucun connu. Univers de fiction semblables Aucun connu. Voir aussi Liens externes * Liste pastiches de Tarzan Catégorie:Monde imaginaire Catégorie:Tarzan Catégorie:Univers de fiction comportant une œuvre audiovisuelle Catégorie:Univers de fiction issue de la littérature Catégorie:Univers de fiction comportant une œuvre littéraire Catégorie:Univers de fiction comportant une œuvre vidéoludique Catégorie:Univers de fiction comportant une œuvre ludique Catégorie:Univers de fiction pour enfants Catégorie:Univers de fiction Fantastique Catégorie:Univers de fiction représentant une partie du monde réel Catégorie:Univers de fiction créé dans les années 1910